An Eagle's rose
by PandaCooki
Summary: I watched the man I love die and looked on into his murderer's appearance. In order to avenge my love,I joined into his cause. fighting in his place. Who knew I would fall for the man who gave me a reason to enter this fight: As A Templar. ((Ezio X OC,SPOILERS AHEAD!))
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bench in Venize. The view was beautiful,all of the water reminded me of stainless glass. The city itself was beautiful as the sunset as the lights began to revive the city. just above the church were a number of shadows walking along the roof of houses, leaping from one building to the next.

I couldn't stop staring.

"Signora.." I looked up and spotted Marco,his handsome smile drugged my heart. I rose to my feet and watched him lock arms with me. Marco and I have been in love for many of days. we've met while attending a ball in Foli.

until this day,he has yet to stop calling me "Signora". No matter how adorable it may be.

"So tell me more about this...this business of yours. the one you've started with See Pazzi." I said, the excitement was beginning to rumble out of my system. Marco's smile grew wider,he had explained his new partnership with Jacopo de' Pazzi. being that he was aging rather quickly; Marco's job required him to help count finance and fix the economy for the Pazzi family.

I never acted in suspicion, but he looked grim and distraught. There was never a reason for me to thin in such away,up on until now.

"After all of my work," He said, locking his arms around my waist. I smiled while locked into his brown eyes. " I still come home to Mio amore, Anjelica." He pressed his lips against mine,it was soft and lingering. filled with love and virtue.

I felt my soul shake as he broke away,lowering himself to one knee.

"Anjelica, I love you as much as any man could love his desires. I want to love you forever more. I know I've hurt you and caused you to cry so many times,but you've comeback. and you've loved me more than ever before."

"Marco, I-"

He interrupted me by grabbing my hand and holding it close to his chest.

His heart was racing, alot faster than mine. was he truly that nervous?

"Anjelica,will you become my wife?" he finally asked.

I froze. This...It was unexpected.

"Si, Si , " I felt my eyes water, Marco smiled and kissed me passionately. I was happy throughout the evening.

The rest of the evening was perfect. We joined in with the charismatic crowd and danced the night away; everything was perfecto. I spun around,looking for Marco.

He was not around. I felt nervous.

leaving the crowd,I walked into the alley. there seemed to be couples carrying out their lust in a more 'Private' matter. I doubt they could notice me passing by them. As I crossed another road, and various of districts. I spotted Marco.

And another man,kneeling over him.

"Please Messare, I...I didn't choose this life for greed. I wanted to make my angel happy and proud. Pazzi, he..." He coughed,The man stared into his fading eyes. I bit down on a scream as Marco continued.

"He told me that if I follow in pursuit of him, Anjelica will be the happiest woman. She would have loved a man with power and pride."

"Money and power does not open a woman's heart. it is virtue,love,and sovereign. If she was a real woma-"

"You know nothing of her! She is a real woman! I won't be able to make her dreams come..."

Marco gagged,his coughing was rigged and gurgling in blood. The man sighed and gently sat him down. I couldn't help but sob,Marco was dying in front of me.

"Requiescat in Pace." The man prayed before closing his eye lids.

"MARCO !" I cried out,The man perked his head up as I ran close to my lover,seeing his limp body plastered by crimson paint. I dropped to my knees and laid across his body , sobbing until my eyes burned.

The man was still standing there,watching me mourn. Angrily,I drew Marco's knife and aimed it at him.

"Why? Why did you have to kill my love,Assassini?" I said,the man stepped closer to me. As he moved forward,I stepped back.

"Miss,I..."

I quickly drove the blade into his arm,hoping to shed some sort of pain.

but I was too slow,The man pinned me to the wall of a building and looked. I couldn't see his eyes, his face was covered in darkness. His hand was over my mouth and his other holding my armed hand over my head.

I felt a cold rush stir into my heart.

" Anjelica... Ser Marco's lover." His tone was smooth and very calm. a tear ran down my face and into his hand;my armed hand was trembling,not long after,I dropped the knife on the ground.

The man,then,let go of my mouth and turned my head. Admiring me.

"What do you plan to do,huh?Send me with my love?" I asked. The man smirked and walked away,blending in with the darkness that circled him.

I couldn't think of anything to do for Marco,So I screamed as loudly as I can until one of the guards heard me and ran towards my location.

"Madonna, what has happened to Messer Marco?" The guard asked,running over to me. I was too nervous ; words locked into my throat as I lost how to explain what happened.

The Marriage...

The odd behavior...

The man in white ...

I managed to explain what all I could before the guard escourted me home.

"Cazzo, The Assassin has taken a recruit this time." The guard remarked as he opened the door to my home.

"Grazing,Ser.." I said while the door closed behind me.

The next mornings came and went,It's been a full week since Marco's death. I sat in the wooden chair at the dining room table,gripping the red cross that Marco had given me after he told me about first getting the job as an banker. I sobbed even more,this pain was far too grand for me, I refuse to accept my love and friend murdered by the blade of a dog.

I felt weak, my hands trembled as I prayed.

"Mio adios." I said crossing my head and chest,before leaving my home.

while walking around,I happened to notice the flock of Antonio's thrives picking fights with the guards. rolling my eyes at the sight of the woman in green: Rosa. No one knows how much I despise her, she was always the beautiful and fiesta one. She always thought of herself - for herself.

That was why Marco had spent numerous of times aiding and sleeping with her. He always liked that in women.

"Anjelica... It's been awhile." She slowed her pace and stood before me.

"Boungourno , Rosa." I said.

"I heard about Marco,I-"

"I do not need your condolences.!" I snapped,Rosa froze. It disgusts me to see her face, "I'm sure Marco was planning to have you visit him while he was away from me! he always mentioned you,a lot more than he did me!"

Rosa's face looked pink,She looked lost for words.

"I... "

"Save your breath, Puttana."

With a flip of my hair,I bumped passed Rosa,leaving her in shock.

As I looked around the city,I spotted a familiar face - I see the white speckles on his upper lip and chin. he wore a black cloak with gold chains around the collar.

As I stared, a voice was behind me. hot breath tickling my ear.

"Ciao,Signora. Messeré would like to see you." he said, I turned around and followed in foot.

"Signora Anjelica. I'm honored that you can make it here." The man in the red cloak bowed humbily. His lips twitched into a smirk. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath: The room began to spin. There were warm hands ushering me into the nearest chair.

"I knew if your financé . He was a kind man,he spoke often of his love for you."

Lies. I thought to myself. It seemed that Marco never mentioned his romance with Rosa to all of his allies,I wasn't the only one in the dark.

"You are aware that he was a recruit of ours? He wanted to fight for our cause : To gain control and order to Italian." He went on.

I stood up and turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry,but I cannot join this cause."

"Not even for an opportunity to avenge Ser Mario's death? The Murderer,Il Assassini, is out wandering the country side enjoying the country life and living as if he were a king."

The man was behind me, I felt a thin cord touch my neck, and a big cross touch my chest. it was diagnol to the one that was around Marco's neck when he died.

Marco, Mio amore.

I felt my eyes burn at the thoughts and memories of my love: Him holding my bags when they were too heavy for me to carry ; it was him who taught me how to defend myself : from using knives and guns,to hand-to-hand combat.

I've also come to realize: I loved him no matter how much he hurts me.

"Very well, I accept your cause." I said, the man's lips stretched into a coy-like grimace. he reached for my hand, and kissed it, after,he dug into his pockets of his cloak and pulled out a golden ring.

The same cross was also on the ring,he slipped onto my finger.

"Your are now A Templar,May the Father of Understanding guide us!"

May the father of understanding guide us.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me days to think about my decision. Had I done what my love has wanted me to do? What had he meant when he said "I wasn't just any woman"? He was the one to make me happy. I care not of his riches and social status.

My first target was a man by the name "La Volpe". According to maestro, he has been snooping around our the city, eavesdropping on Templar's conversations. The man was last scene in Florence; running a group of thieves. Rumors surfaced that he was seen with an assassin – probably Marco's killer.

Marco..

I rubbed my eyes of the tears that were to come, my hands subconsciously grabbed hold of the cross around my neck. 

"May the lord help me avenge my lover's death." I prayed, the sound of the horse trotting against stones and dirt grew loudly and started to slowdown after.

Looking through the curtains, I saw the entrance gate of Firenze. The city was beautiful. Many sculptures and beautifully designed buildings. The fresh smell of pasta being made and newly poured wine filled the air. The clothing women had worn looked delicate and very flaunty. There was lots of colors and creativity; but it was not like Vienze.

So much love, talent, and beauty - It made me feel dull and filled with nothingness.

I had much more important things to do, than watch the view of the extravagant city of Florence.

Ahead stood a man of me stood a man with black hair tied behind his ear, he wore a black coat with crimson lining. Much like maestro but there was no cross. I couldn't tell if he was a Templar or not.

_The organization will know much about you, maddona._

That was what maestro had said to me.

I couldn't see the man's eyes, but I can tell he was facing me. The way he walked ; it looked like Marco's walk. The way he would pace himself patiently.

"Salve Madonna Anjelica," The man placed his fist towards his chest and bowed. Light brown eyes were looking at me, it felt so friendly and kind.

"I am Ceasre Santiago. I have been sent to aid you by maestro." His voice was dropped to a whisper. He had lowered his mask while talking. His face was well toned and angular. Lips curved into a friendly, harmless, and sincere smile .

_My lord…he's gorgeous!. _

We continued to walk side by side.

"I am surprised; the new member is a woman. A beauty at that." He smirked while plucking a luscious red apple from a nearby stand and placing it into my hands.  
"Have you worked with Marco before?" I asked.  
"Yes,I ran a few errands with him before in vienze. He was a good friend of mine, a perdente in heart, but I never knew he had enough courage to keep a woman of your value away from my ears." He said.

I looked away quickly,just to avoid eye-contact. 

"Had he brought up someone else?" I asked.  
"Si, a woman..bella? Brosa?...-"  
"_Rosa_?" I corrected him.  
The man nodded and looked down at me. He wasn't smiling anymore.  
" Did I do something wrong?" He asked.  
I shook my head.

" La Volpe likes to travel in dawn. You will need a way to blend in a kill ' the fox'. " Ceasre tossed a brown bag at the tailor and nodded his head towards me.

"Nero y rojo." Was as much of the conversation I could hear from the men. The rest were in whispers.

Then, there was a loud scream. My attention was bewildered at first towards the frenzy within the crowd. There was a scatter,but after that- part of me wanted to scream out and run away, I couldn't help but think that I was a fool for choosing this job- then the part of me that stood there, staring at the what happened.

There was blood.

Lots of dead bodies being slashed clean and stabbed. The movement was too fast for me to make what it was. I could see the flashes of metal; and crimson drops spreading around. Then ,there was white.

White.

I froze at the sight of the man. He must've not seen me. I saw Ceasre in front of me, blocking my view. He tilted my chin to face him.

"La volpe was seen up top. Don't hesitate to kill him." He said.

Ceasre looked around, before blending in with the crowd.

Where was he going?

Shaking my thoughts of concern, I quickly l raced towards a nearby ladder and ascending the roof. Due to my training with Marco, my feet were use to the clay tiles that were used.

Carefully, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
Thinking…  
Listening… 

I can hear feet rushing towards me. A lengthy space, before the sound came.

"Il bella, it is not wise to come up here alone." A voice said from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man in a green hood, his leggings yellow. His eyes,nose, and mouth were hidden by the hoods. I felt a cunning and discreet, a mysterious vibe made me think of a fox. 

"La Volpe?" I asked.  
"Who would like to know?" He asked, growing closer to me.

I held my hands up in surrender. 

" I have questions I would like to ask. Just come peacefully." I said.

The man tilted his head, treading as close to me as he could.

" I don't give answers to strangers." He said, before I could say anything – I felt someone shove into me from behind. La Volpe chuckled, handling a brown sack from the man's hands. 

"My coins!" I said, before glaring at the brown leather sack in the hooded man's hands.

I was angered. Enraged. How could I be so blind?

I quickly rushed after La volpe, a klnife that once was hoisted in my waist was now in my hands.

The man was extremely swift. I had to use the clothing lines as speedways in order to catch up. There was a lot of jumping and running , I felt my heart on the verge of collapsing.

As I ran across the roofing next to him; It took me a quick leap in order for me to catch up with him. I straddled on top of him, pinning his hips down. Making sure he doesn't move. 

I felt the thief drive his fist across my face; the blow forced my head back. Recoiling backl, I drove my armed fist to the man's skull; switching from my hand to my forearm and connecting it again to his jaw. The man was stronger than me, he drove his fist into my jaw line and the blow forced me onto the ground.

My head began to roar in pain. 

I looked up to see La Volpe standing over me, his fist connecting with the back of my head. I fell forward. The leather hilt of my dagger still made me feel as if I wasn't dead. My knuckles began to turn white at the tightness of my grip.

As he wrapped his fingers around my hair – that was my chance – I drove my knife into the chest of La Volpe.

He laid there cold, his cunning eyes cold and fading. He coughed blood and spat.

"Where is the man in white?" I asked.  
" I cannot say." He responded.  
"Cannot?or will not?"  
"Both..all I know is that the cause you fight for is completely different from the one we fight for."  
I crouched down, looking into his eyes. I can see honor and determination. He was dying a worthy and honoring death. How can someone be so honoring when they are thieves?

"Is there more to it than being a Templar?" I asked.  
"More to it than avenging loved one and fighting for order. you think this is what it's all about for you. Soon, you'll gain more from working with _them_, marry someone from their same organization. You'll think you will have freedom, and control; yet you only bow and praise their ideas. " 

La volpe coughed and turned his head to the side. His body growing limp and his eyes were left open. He was dead. Fighting for a cause he believed in.

"Requiescat en pace, La Volpe de Firenze."

As I turned around, I saw Ceasre standing on the grounds. He looked like an archangel, his hooded face looked exhausted and his body sensed of drained.

"you look like you could use some rest." I called out, before jumping from the ledge. He shook it off and made his way towards me.

"I'm well..what about-"  
"He's dead..he gave me no answer."

Ceasre sighed and gave a slight nod. I took an apple from a nearby fruit stand and gave it to him.  
"Gracias."  
"we have to get you out of here. I know a place." I said before grabbing his arm and leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3

_I remember the days Marco and I shared alone in his palazzo. We were young, and in love. He would come home from his errands exhausted; and I would call for him. Telling him his bath was ready, but when he came to me. He didn't seem so tired._

"_amore mio, your ba- "_

_I was silenced with a kiss. The warm sensation of his mouth colliding with mine,it..it felt too surreal!_

_The way his hands brung me closer to him, I was being folded into to his body. I could smell the sweat and colognue mixing into his body. His raven hair felt smooth under my finger tips. _

_I didn't want to let go._

"_Marco, Basta! Basta!" My voice cracked, as he traveled lower towards my chest. My face burned as he reached for the lacing along my back. _

"_Principessa, sono grato del tuo tesoro." He whispered among my ears._

_My body grew hot and bothered, The way his hands touched and tickled my body. My soul was moaning in delight at the delicious taste of passion my Marco had fed me. My chest refused to roar quietly. So I left the room and let him bathe. _

"_Stai bene! Stai bene! Mi dispiace veramente, Signorina." He called out._

_I let out a sigh in response. But I'm sure he was grinning from ear to ear,like a little bambino. It made me smile widely too._

_His smiles were what made even angels jealous, his heart was what moved me the most. _

_The moment he returned, his lips were back onto my neck. Kissing anf Teasing, it tickled every time he would bite and brush his tongue of the nape of my neck. Finding my pleasure spots all over._

"_When can I play, Anjelica?" He asked in a hushing tone. _

_I didn't want to answer him._

_I should've answered him._

_Had I known he were to leave me like this, I would have fulfilled his wish. _

_Because I loved him. Even if he ran to Rosa during the twilight hours. I didn't care about those time he would come home drunk and smell of Rosa's perfume – as much as it hurts me to bare it when the cut first appears; but I've managed to recover. _

_Marco was whom I loved – But I can't help but think back to the words he said before he had died._

"_She would love a man of money and power!"_

_Did he think his love was not enough to fit my needs? _

_Does he not see that money was not what made me accept his marriage?_

_Oh Marco, I have so many questions to ask you…Please, Just show me a sign of what made you do what you have done._

_Would you really put me through so much pain, just to test my eternal love for you._

_There are number of memories, I've held since we were young._

_Should I truly move on?_

_Or shall I lay in the abyss of darkness, awaiting for you ghostly hands to grant me entrance to heaven._

Ceasre sat across from me. His hands stained in ink as he wrote the letter to Maestro. He would constantly glance at me and smile. But I gave a nod, and set the tea down next to him.

He had reached for the cup before I could release my hands – and the first time out hands touched. His hands holding mine as he motioned the cup to his soft pale, plump lips. My body felt meshy and blazed from within.

And he just smirks.

It was a sinister coy-like grin.

" You're twice as beautiful when you smile, I bet." He says, breaking the silence.

"Grazie."

"If you were mio amore, I would love you like il duchess."

I rolled my eyes.

Was this his way of making me feel better.

Ceasre's hair popped out with the black blouse he wore. Oddly when I assumed his hair was black – it turned out to be a sandy brown.

His forehead connected with mine. My heart was beating rapidly ; my face grew color as Ceasre grew closer.

"I have to thank you for helping me. Sono grato." He whispered.

His touch…

His whispers…

He made me think of Marco. My eyes began to burn at the thought of him.

"You're not Italian, but you speak so bella." I said, while shifting from underneath him.

"I've learned from the best."  
"Oh?" I tilted my head.

Ceasre smiled while purring soft whispers into my ear.

"Mio prinicipessa de venize, por era muy bella compra gold."

My body began to tremble. I closed my eyes as he drew his lips onto mine.

Sweet warmths escaped and dived into me. He felt my body molding and clasping into his. His auburn hair tickled my nose; I can tell he was being gentle with me – for his soft delicate hands were lockedinto my hair. His mouth had drifted lazily from my mouth to my jaw, my ear was clenched along his teeth as his hot hasty breath poured bumps onto my skin.

"Ezio Auditore…" He whispered.

What? I tilted my head away from him.

"Ser Marco's murderer: Ezio Auditore." He said before breaking his lips from my neck.

Marco…The Man in white. This couldn't be.

"The Auditore, they died with treason." I said, rising out og my seat. Ceasre grinned, waving his hand of the attractive drunken smirk.

"I refuse to say it, if he were dead ,but that's the man who cut down Marco in Venize."

I covered my face, wiping my shame. Ceasre placed his hands around my waist and held me, he smelled of fine exotic oils sent from Constantanopli.

But that wasn't the point, I buried my face into his bosom, and cried.

His whispered were so delicate and sweet.

"Relax, mio 'll find him. And avenge him."

I choked on my breathing.

" I cannot love anyone. Not after –"

"Marco?! " He snapped out, " That's what you wanted to say?! I'm sure he would have wanted to be happy. Even when he isn't around to do it himself."

I closed my eyes and listened.

Would he be happy, had I loved Ceasre?

I had too much to think about – It began to make me lightheaded.

Shortly, I passed out due to stress and exhaustion. In Ceasre's arms.


End file.
